


Magical Ronpa!

by Pearly_Pornography



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: AU, Crossover, Death, Multi, bad things happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearly_Pornography/pseuds/Pearly_Pornography
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about magic and stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode 1: Beginning

In all his years of living, Hinata Hajime had never seen anything like it. It was a light-show, and a flash, and it was finished.

It began when he was walking. Tired, and alone, another day in the reserve course's hellish capture. The world distorted, screaming, shaking. Something was so, so wrong, as he fell into some strange alternate world.

It was like... space.

There were stars across the world, planets dotting the strange new area. The meteors seemed to smile, and he couldn't get back to the real world. He was floating, estranged, surrounded by the emptiness. When suddenly, there were two figures on a planet beneath him! They were encapsulated by a long, snakelike figure, and one brought out a knife, jabbing it in its body. The creature shouted and the world returned to... normal.

Silence.

"What... what was that?"

One of the fighters stood, immediately looking shocked.

"Ah! I didn't realize there was a person in there!" The boy scratches his chin. "Crap... I guess you know then, huh?"

"You saved my life, I think."

"Yes." The other one -- presumably a woman -- responds. "That was a witch. They can and will murder any humans who stray into their barrier. You're a very, very lucky person to have had magic users so closeby."

That sounded... totally ridiculous.

Then again, he'd seen it upfront, by now.

"You're... magic?" He had to be dreaming, the past few minutes had been fucking insane. "...This isn't real."

"It is. But you have to keep this a secret. And never become a magical user."

It was a quick meeting, but it sat with him. The way he was gazed at by a strange animal on the woman's shoulder. And, oddly, this wasn't the last he'd hear or see of magic. Far from it, in fact. It was merely the beginning.


	2. Episode 2: Robot Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His best friend was magical.

He sat on the bench by the fountain, waiting for a friend of his. He came with a raucous shout and skidded to a stop, dropping a bento in a cloth right next to him. The dotty pattern on the cloth was worn, unsurprisingly, because Souda used the same cloth every day.

"Ay! Soul friend!"

He stood there, grinning innocently. "I didn't 'ave much time this mornin', but I got'cha some melon bread."

"Thank you. I had a weird dream, I think." It was probably a dream. "I was walking home from school, but then the whole world got weird, and like... two students and a magic ferret killed some weird giant monster thing? Then it spat out like... a needle... seed thing..."

"...huh. Weird. Well, I finally talked to Sonia-san today, and--"

"Just. 'Weird'? Usually when we talk about dreams you consult Freud or something."

"Well, I'm tired." He tugged at his collar. "So anyway, Sonia-san said--"

"You're doing that thing you do when you're really trying to avoid talking about something."

"It ain't a dream, dude! I-I gotta go!" And thus, he ran off. Hinata squinted. Perhaps Souda really was losing it. Between believing in magic, refusing to consult Freud, and actually talking to Sonia, he couldn't figure out which was the weirdest by Souda's standards.

He didn't see Souda for the rest of the day, as per usual. He also didn't meet him the next day after school.

Or after that. 

With the new Hope's Peak building in a city, he figured it'd be easy enough to lure Souda onto the streets and confront him. But with a stroke of luck he saw the pink-haired mechanic running down the street, staring at... a shiny rock. Just like on that day.

Of course he followed, what else would he do.

His sneakers patted against the concrete sidewalk as he ran, pressing the rock to his chest. His clothing changed -- a pair of overalls, striped shirt, and some boots. The rock sat anew on a bright blue beanie. Mid-transformation, he turned, catching Hinata's gaze, and as soon as he was finished, he looked... perplexed? Or perhaps it was terror in his eyes. Either way, he was unhappy.

"Hinata!"

"You're magical."

"Dammit shit, don't get involved!"

"You can't just tell me to leave."

"You really don't wanna know."

Once more, he was gone.


	3. Episode 3: I might do something like that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata meets Kyubey.

The days had become long. Sadly, him and Souda were no longer talking.

"It's fer yer own good," he said. Then he left. He was gone, gone, gone, and now Hinata had no attachment to the main class. So life became boring, dull, humdrum, and any other synonyms for the word. He woke, he attended class, he left, he did homework, he went to bed.

It changed when the incubator appeared.

He had seen the incubator on that day. It sat on his windowsill while he was doing math, trying to figure out logarithms when he finally noticed the shadow. 

"Hinata-kun." He knew his name -- was he omnipotent, or just a mind reader? "I saw you with two of my magical users one day. You've got amazing potential as a user yourself. Tell me, what is your deepest wish?"

"Woah, this is all too sudden."

"Hm? How so?" The creature's tail wormed and circled around curiously, his mouth not moving as he spoke.

"I don't even know what I'm supposed to do."

"You fight witches. Obviously, this is rudimentary knowledge." The animal hopped down onto his bed. "I'm Kyubey. Let me tell you more."

Kyu-bey. He repeated the name in his head. Ky-u-u-bey. 

"It's not so hard to understand, Hinata-kun."

He jumped back a moment. Okay, so Kyubey was a mind reader. "I can grant you any wish in exchange for your assistance in battling witches. Do you need more of an explanation than that?"

"...Yeah, actually."

"...Unfathomable." The creature -- Kyubey, right, settled on his bed. "Magical users exist to fight witches, who reside within their own separate sub-dimension called a barrier. With a soul gem you can increase your power, and the rapidity of your physical healing. Witches cause mass despair across large areas, and it'd be your job to help stop them. Their grief seeds cleanse your soul so you can fight more."

Mass despair, huh?

He put his hand on his chin, elbow on the desk. Man, if he could do something like that.

"Witches are dangers to society. Allowing humans into their barrier usually means certain death for that human. You could rescue hundreds."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. I can recruit someone to show you how it works, and then you'll decide, maybe?"

"...Sure."

Damn did he want to be useful. Damn, damn, did he want to.

"I'll see you in the morning."


	4. Episode 4: Komaeda and Tsumiki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is brought into the new world.

Recently the rule had been lifted that reserve students couldn't access the main building. Thus, Hinata had no trouble finding one of his new guides -- A nebulous, white-haired, scrawny magical user, with dead green eyes and pale skin.

"...Komaeda Nagito, right?"

"Correct." He smiled. A thin, lipless smile, eyes shut, his wispy eyelashes fluttering in the low wind. "Which means you're Hinata Hajime from the reserve course. I'm so happy I'll finally be able to help a talentless student like you become a magical user."

"And the other one?"

"Hm? Uh... Oh! Tsumiki-san! She'll be out of the lab in a couple minutes, she said."

He'd heard Souda mention these two once or twice, but he never expected he'd be speaking to them. "And there she is now." A long-haired girl in an apron began advancing towards the two, face dotted with sweat. Her fingers stank of hand sanitizer.

"I-I'm sorry! I really didn't want to, but I promised, s-so... I'm sorry for being late..."

"Huh? You didn't want to what?"

"...T-to guide you... as a new magical user..."

Komaeda laughed, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright. She's a nervous one. Let's go find a witch, shall we?"

The three, plus Kyubey on Komaeda's fluffy head, began walking around. Komaeda held his own shiny rock in his hand. "This is a Soul Gem, where your power comes from. It must be protected no matter what -- it carries you to and through battle. Here we can... sort of use it as a GPS."

"A... GPS?"

They began approaching a bridge as the sun set over a river, water twinkling in its wake. He stared into its foam-green interior. "It begins flashing if a witch is near... Carriers of Witch's Kisses are also a good sign. They tend to cause... murders and suicides. They're like neck tattoos."

He nodded, clasping his hands together. Komaeda's Soul Gem began to loosely flicker, flashing every couple of seconds. "Ah, we've got one."

On the side of the bridge, Komaeda grabbed one of the suspension wires, pulling it in half to reveal a strange portal. It swam with disheveled color, accentuated by dog barks and pained screams. 

"This is a barrier." Komaeda tugged at the top of his gem like it were a grenade pin, and hastily transformed. He wore a long, green cape, a few belts drawing his pants to his body. On his belt... belts? Were a few gun holsters. The cape tied around into a long coat, his shirt seeming to remain, and his shoes becoming long, heavy boots. "And you transform with your mind."

Tsumiki had done similar, now in a purplish-pink nurse outfit, complete with a little hat, tiny shoes and long, thigh-high socks. In her hand was a scalpel, however, she also had a syringe tied down to a garter on her leg.

"S-so, you go in, and..."

The three pop into the barrier. It appeared to be a dog kennel or pet shop of some sort. A large number of chubby, multi-colored parrots turned towards the invading group. Their beaks opened, with teeth, and they darted towards the three.

Komaeda shot them out of the air.

Their pretty bodies fell like dead flies at his feet.

"Those are familiars. They're nothing more than a nuisance, but they protect the witch in the center of the barrier."

As they began to watch, Hinata examined his surroundings. In the animal cages were corpses, most likely of other human victims. There were many, many, many of them. The fear pierced his heart. If he weren't protected, he could be next. Hell, he could be next either way.

"Disposing of witches is a dangerous, dangerous job. Magical users are only slightly less likely to die than an average human... However, working in groups isn't advised either. I wanted to bring you here by myself, but Tsumiki-san needs her training."

Tsumiki lowered her head. The parrots continued falling as Komaeda shot them in the chests, heads, and abdomens. "Usually these places are much harder to navigate. Luckily, I think this is a very low-level witch."

Standing at the center of the kennel was some kind of massive creature. Its fleshy, lumpy body was held together in a spiked dog collar, attached to a leash. The leash was clearly held up by something, but what it was couldn't be seen. Tsumiki drew her syringe, jumping onto the creature and hearing the soft noises of its flesh beneath her feet as she began stabbing at it.

The witch shook her off, screaming from a massive mouth on its lower body. A few shots fired into its body as the real witch became visible -- a massive, feminine mannequin. 

It was a blur of lights and bullets. Hinata couldn't believe their skill, their dexterity. This witch, that had killed many, was being destroyed by two colorfully-dressed high school kids. Soon enough it came tumbling down in a pile of broken limbs, and... the illusion faded. They were back on the bridge. Its only remainder was a black, needle-like object with an orb around it.

"This is a Grief Seed. You use it to cleanse your Soul Gem like so." He pressed seed and gem together, and thus, the gem became slightly brighter. "I only used half, so Tsumiki-san can have some as well. Was this a sufficient display?"

"...I think I'd like to come with you a couple more times."


	5. Episode 5: Word it Wisely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata learns the wishes of his guides.

Another witch disposed of, another seed gained. This was the third night Hinata attended a witch hunt with Komaeda and Tsumiki. They were almost... friends.

"Tsumiki-san did the bulk of the work this time, so I'll let her have this one."

Komaeda handed Tsumiki the grief seed. She used it. "If Grief Seeds get too full, they turn back into witches, so Kyubey can dispose of them."

"Have you thought over your wish, Hinata?" Kyubey stared at him inquisitively, tail swishing back and forth.

"I... I guess... I was gonna ask what you guys wished for."

...The two went silent.

"...I-I just wished that I could help people no matter what." Tsumiki pressed her fingertips together. "So I... I've never lost a patient since! I've not been doing this for very long, and it's really scary, but it's worth it... I still don't know if you should, but..."

"Nonsense." Kyubey replied, stretching his catlike spine. "He's got the most potential I've ever seen. This wouldn't even be a challenge."

"Well... I'm assuming you'll wish for a talent, right?"

"H-how'd you guess?!"

"That's all any reserve student wants, really. But I'd suggest being more specific... When I first started this I wished for one too." He shook his head. "It hardly turned out the way I wanted it to. Word your wishes wisely."

"But... what did happen?"

"I got Super High School Level Luck. It works on a cycle. I'll have extremely bad luck... and then extremely good luck. And it repeats."

"...That just sounds like chance."

"It absolutely isn't. I rely on it sometimes to escape these fights unscathed. But... I've also lost a lot because of my dips in luck. Don't just ask for a talent. You need to be specific. Ask for artistic ability, or writing ability... Maybe being really good at basketball."

"Alright. I'll keep that in mind."


	6. Episode 5.5: His Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata's wish.

He was out in the park, now at night, the moon looming above his eyes. The incubator sat before him.

"You've finally decided?"

"Yeah."

His hands cup behind his back.

"I wish to be... talented at everything."

"Wish granted."

A searing pain ripped through his chest. His soul gem tore out, a gentle cream color, falling to the ground as he landed from his levitation. He looked at it. This was his power. This was his strength. This was his wish.

"It's a pleasure doing business with you."


	7. Episode 6: The Area

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata, Komaeda and Tsumiki discuss some basic things about Towa City's magical users.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isnt the full cast of users yet

"The world of magical users is tough." Komaeda laid out a map of Towa City. "We all fight over Grief Seeds like animals. Many of them will not be as kind as Tsumiki-san and I. Thus, I feel I must educate you two, as we've been lucky enough not to come across anyone."

He flips through a book of photos. He grabs one, pinning it to the map.

"Our biggest threat is Togami Byakuya. He's incredibly callous towards this profession - no pity, no remorse, nothing. If we see him approaching a barrier we'd be better off just finding another one. He will fight you for these seeds."

He was tall, clearly carrying an air of haughtiness. The only off part of his design being a tiny overbite that hung out of his lips. Komaeda grabbed another picture, once again pinning it down.

"The couple, Naegi Makoto and Kirigiri Kyouko. They only work together, and thus, are of little assistance to any outside party. They're entirely benign, though."

Those were the ones who brought him into this. Another picture.

"The Warriors of Hope, an elementary-age group of magical users who revolve around their leader, Monaka Towa. They're vicious, and honestly, I'm not ever in the mood to beat down 11-year-olds. So I'd suggest leaving them alone."

A colorful cast of young children. A red one, a brown one, a blue one, a pink one and a green one.

Another photo, this time of a cleanly dressed girl with a furry collar. Beside her is a blonde boy with eye bags.

"Andou Ruruka and Izayoi Sonosuke. They can't be trusted. In fact, I'm entirely unsure if they trust each other! But Andou-san is a strong manipulator. Don't even become her friend outside of battle -- she's poison." Another photo next to them. "Their rival, Kimura Seiko, is equally deadly, but... She seems nice enough."

Two more.

"Koizumi Mahiru and Saionji Hiyoko. They're both pretty selfish with seeds, Saionji-san in particular. But... not too hard to deal with."

More, more, more.

"Maizono Sayaka. A decent threat, but not worth losing sleep over.

Souda Kazuichi," Hinata cringed when he spoke the name. "a low-level magic user with the power of a toothpick.

Fukawa Touko... She might keep Togami-kun out of our way, which would be useful.

Pekoyama Peko, and unstoppable force that works to protect her young master at all costs.

Kuwata Leon, an easy target to avoid.

Sonia Nevermind, mostly a defensive force."

The final two photos fell out.

"Enoshima Junko and Ikusaba Mukuro..." Komaeda sighed. "I'll be honest, I know nothing about these two. But I've heard they're dangerous."

"Hiiii...!" Tsumiki covered her head. "Dangerous? I-in our city?!"

"Yeah. We are working in a city, after all. Magical users can pop up and disappear at any moment. But I implore you to remember these people, and stay safe... Now go on home, you two."


	8. Episode 7: Souda's in trouble/Birth of Kamukura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata learns a new ability.

"Here we are." Komaeda flopped his thin hand onto the newcomer's shoulder. "Hinata-kun's first witch fight."

"I-it can get scary out there... Don't get hurt!"

The barrier entrance split -- this time, a very gray portal. _Kind of weird,_ Hinata thought, _that we fought the dog witch on a suspension bridge, and now we're fighting the bridge witch at a pet store._

On the monochrome, swinging platforms, the tired, humanoid builder-familiars began slowly proceeding towards the three of them like zombies. Hinata's sword was a bit oddly-shaped, but he could, most certainly, handle this himself. He felt like a new man, a king! A god, maybe!

"..."

Tsumiki was pointing at something. A blip of color in the space.

"A-another magical user."

A blip of blue and pink. Hinata wanted to dive off the bridge right then and there. The blip turned, the blip had eyes and a face. The blip was his friend, possibly his ex-friend, now standing before him.

"It's fine. This one can hardly do us any harm."

That blip stormed towards the group, slowly becoming human. He was furious.

"Hinata!"

"You two... know each other?"

Despite being shorter than him, Souda did a damn good job of getting into Hinata's face.

"Souda-kun, I don't know what you want, but now really isn't the time--"

"Ya became a magical user!"

"...Yes, I di--"

"You dumb idiot! Why'd ya do that?! I-I didn't, I didn't want ya to!"

"Well, I wanted to. You don't own me. In fact, you hardly even talk to me anymore."

"W-well, I didn't want to get you involved by association, so..."

"...Just let me through." Hinata pushed past his soul friend. The patter of his boots made him aware the mechanic was following him.

"I'm serious, you've made a really bad decision! You don't want this, it don't matter what you asked for! Come on, man! Who got you up to this?!"

"Kyubey."

"That little fucker!"

"Now." Komaeda finally intervened, pulling Souda away. "You don't get to make Hinata-kun's decisions for him. Tsumiki-san, will you--" Souda reeled back, slapping Komaeda across the face.

"I wanted to protect you, man!"

Maybe that's what set him off. His NEW friend sustaining injury.

-

He looked around. All was quiet. He was being looked at. He curled his long hair between his fingers, red irises flicking from side to side. His pale cheeks showed no tint, no blood, no expression. 

"...Hinata-kun?"

No response. He grabbed Souda by the hair and threw him off the bridge.

Bewilderment overtook the other two. He turned heel and began to walk away.

"I'm finding that witch."


	9. Episode 8: Intermission Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaru finds a grief seed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a semi-lighthearted side-story to separate the hell a bit. this gets dark later too though

It was an odd little toy, she believed. It was black-and-white. Sharp like a needle, round like a dome. A 'Grief Seed'. She could pick her teeth with it, or put it on a shelf as decoration. But it wasn't for her, apparently.

"There it is, Monaka-chan."

She wheeled over silently. 

"Ma'am, I believe that's mine."

Komaru blinked, staring at the seed in her palm.

"You want this? This looks like garbage."

"Gimme." She snatched it decisively. "Now come along, Shingetsu-kun. Big brother will wonder where I am."

"Wait, what is that?"

"A Grief Seed." The young girl pressed a finger to her lower lip, in a pensive state. "Iiiiiit's only for magic users, though!" Komaru's immediate assumption was that this was for a game of some sort, but the little blue one (Shingetsu?) magic-ing out of his clothes sort of offset that theory.

"What on earth..."

Hastily Monaka explained their job, leaving Komaru confused.

"And that's how you become magic! And you get to fight witches and make wishes."

"...Well then."

"You wanna become friends?"

"Don't." Shingetsu cuts in. "She's, you know... halfway to being a D-E-M-O-N."

"...I guess that's true. Ah well. See you later!"

Questions, questions, nothing but questions on her mind.


	10. Episode 9: We'll call it a coma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata comes to.

Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Loud.

His eyes met with Komaeda's, late at night, only illuminated by the street lamps. He was cold and tired, and confused, most of all. How'd they get out here? What had happened? Where was the witch...?

"...The maze...?"

"You... you killed the witch." Komaeda swallowed. "It hardly even took a minute."

"I-it was amazing..." Finally he could hear Tsumiki's voice. Soft, and lined with fear. "Y...you took Souda-san, and then--"

"He was here?!"

"Yeah... uh..."

Another second of silence. "...H-he showed up, and you got really mad... and spat in his face and... threw him off of a platform..."

"I... I did?"

"Was something wrong? You didn't seem like yourself." As Komaeda finished the sentence, off in the distance, that same colored blip came to. He was not mad, he was terrified. More, more, more silence. The fear was in his eyes, in his heart, in his very soul.

"...Souda-kun."

"Don't hurt me."

"W... what ha--"

"I'll give ya money! I'll give ya eternal servitude! D-don't hurt me!"

"...I'm sorry."

"Yer not! You- you looked at me like some kind'a animal! And you spat on me and you... y'hurt me..." His bone-thin arms were covered in bruises. "I know you don't like that I ditched you, I didn't want you to become a magical user! It's the worst, and ain't no wish worth it!"

"You... didn't want me to?"

"I didn't want you to get hurt or nothin'! It doesn't matter what you want, you're... you're not even human anymore, man!"

And with that, he was gone.


	11. Episode 10: A Gnarled Weed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monaka talks to her brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this im leaving out the whole "haiji is a pedophile" thing because tHAT WAS THE PART where his character deteriorated

The door was unlocked, as per usual.

"Niisan!" She wheeled into the house, fingers tapping on her armrest. "I'm ba-ack!" She could hear the TV running - as close as she'd ever get to a hello. He was an ugly slob, hunched over on the couch in a pile. 

"...You're home late again."

"Sorry! I was doing magic stuff!"

He sank into the couch. His voice puffed out as an annoyed sigh. He was bent over, limp like a doll, stinking of whiskey and depression. The TV was playing some lame-ass talk show that he wasn't even really watching. An unused, but unwrapped condom sat on the table. "Another one left?"

"Said I was too hairy."

Monaka laughed into her fingers. Always the same, with him.

"You could wish for a nicer body, you know!"

"I look fine, the broads just don't understand."

"Blehh..." Crap. She wanted her big bro's grief seed, but he wasn't too big on the idea. Too bad, he'd make a big one. He's so sad and useless. He's got no personality, just waiting to die in there. "It'd give you some kind of purpose, you know."

"...The fuck are you tryin' to say?"

"That you're kinda useless."

He had no retort. Monaka had been toying with his depressive thoughts for awhile now. He may have been older, but in the end, she owned him.


End file.
